


Branquias

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Profundo tiene miedo de que Tony conozca aquella area de su cuerpo que mas odiaPero tal vez descubra que, el millonario ama todo de el.One-Shot +18
Relationships: Tony Stark /The Deep, Tony Stark/Profundo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Branquias

Las manos de cierto castaño se movían de aquí para allá sin control, Profundo acariciaba su espalda lentamente sobre su piel desnuda, sintiendo lo suave que esta era. Mientras que Tony le daba ligeras mordidas en el cuello comenzando a bajar lentamente el cierre de su traje.

Profundo sentía como cada beso que aquel castaño le daba le erizaba la piel. Jamás había pensando que alguien como Anthony Stark se fijaría en alguien como el, alguien con muchos defectos y con un superpoder que para algunas personas no era la gran cosa.

Después de todo ¿De que servía hablar con los animales acuáticos?

Casi no tenia muchas misiones debido a ese motivo.

Lo único bueno que tenia era su apariencia o eso quería creer, hasta que sintió como las manos del castaño bajaron hacia aquella zona en su abdomen que tanto le horrorizaba que las personas vieran.

Tony se separo viéndole confundido, Kevin le observo fijamente desde sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y aquellos ojos que lo veían sin comprender su molestia.

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Yo...solo, no sigamos.

El castaño alzo una ceja viéndole poco convencido.

—No creo que eso se pueda hacer.

Respondió con una sonrisa picara en el rostro a la vez que se frotaba sobre su entrepierna sintiendo como su pene le rozaba perfectamente sus nalgas.

—Tony, no.

El castaño se le quedo viendo fijamente por varios segundos.

—¿Es por mi? ¿Verdad?

Profundo abrió la boca sorprendido.

—No, no claro que no.—Respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.—Eres perfecto, pero...yo no.

El genio bajo la mirada hacia aquella parte de su anatomía, viendo como profundo torpemente intentaba subir el cierre de su traje.

—Lo dices por tus branquias ¿Verdad? —Kevin se quedo en silencio, sin siquiera verle, el las odiaba y sabia que cuando el millonario las viera le daría asco y se alejaría de el.—A mi no me disgustan.

—Eso lo dices solo por que no las has visto.

—Entonces enséñamelas.—Pidió viendo como aquellos ojos azules le veían aterrados.—Yo no iré a ninguna parte...no lo hiciste tu cuando viste la enorme cicatriz en mi pecho a causa del reactor.

—No es lo mismo.—Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.—Son asquerosas...estoy seguro de que cuando las veas te iras de mi lado.

El castaño le tomo del rostro para que le viera a los ojos.

—Pruébame, tienes que estar loco para creer una estupidez como esa.—Profundo jugo con el cierre de su traje nervioso.—No existe otro lugar donde quiera estar mas que aqui …aunque tal vez en mi cama contigo no suena mala idea.

El héroe soltó un suspiro a la vez que lentamente comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su traje. Unos ojos chocolates le veían fijamente, mientras el sentía como su corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Esa era la mayor de las pruebas, si Tony hacia o decía algo sobre sus branquias estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo, no ahora que había descubierto cuanto lo amaba.

El cierre hizo clic al llegar al final y un silencio sepulcral se instalo en aquella habitación. Profundo tan solo se quedo viendo hacia el pecho del millonario sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para ver que gesto estaba haciendo el genio. Pasaron varios segundos que para el le parecieron eternos, hasta que sintió como unos dedos acariciaban por encima de sus branquias moviendo los dedos lentamente, sintiendo como era acariciado por primera vez en toda su vida.

Kevin levanto la mirada viendo como aquellos ojos marrones veían fascinado sus branquias a la vez que movía sus dedos lentamente por su contorno sintiendo la textura de cada una de ellas.

—No puedo creer...que me las hayas ocultado estas bellezas.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose algo molesto.—No te parecen grotescas, asquerosas, repugnantes...

—Nada en ti me parece grotesco.—Respondió viéndole fijamente a los ojos.—Eres perfecto.

Dicho esto lo tomo del rostro estampando sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo como Profundo torpemente le correspondía.

-Eres perfecto.-Murmuro contra sus labios, acariciando lentamente el borde de una de sus branquias con su dedo viendo como el héroe soltaba un leve suspiro contra sus labios.-No existe nada que quiera cambiar en ti.

Lentamente y con cuidado metió uno de sus dedos dentro de la branquia sintiendo lo pegajosa y húmeda que era. Kevin soltó un leve gemido a la vez que sus manos bajaron hacia el trasero del millonario apretándolo con fuerza. No era la primera vez que alguien ponía sus dedos en ellas, aun podía recordar la primera vez que aquella mujer los metió sin consideración alguna mientras se masturbaba frente a el, esa noche no había podido dormir. Se había sentido sucio, como si alguien lo hubiera violado, había sido la sensación mas desagradable de toda su vida.

Pero ahora, la manera en que Tony lo acariciaba no se sentía nada desagradable y podría decir que hasta tal vez aquello le estaba gustando mas de lo que alguna vez podía haber pensado. Podía sentir la erección del castaño contra su pelvis, y sin saberlo el también se había puesto duro al sentir como el dedo del millonario entraba dentro de aquella zona de la cual muchos se burlaban.

Tony lentamente introdujo el segundo, moviéndolos lentamente y con cuidado escuchando como algunos gemidos se escapaban de los labios de su amante a la vez que este apretaba los dedos contra sus nalgas provocando que la fricción entre ambas pelvis fuera mas notoria. 

Tal vez aquello estaba mal, quizás era algo enfermizo pero Profundo esperaba impaciente a que Tony metiera el tercero dentro de el. podia sentir como su miembro duro entre sus piernas palpitaba en un llamado de atención. El castaño se froto contra sus piernas a la vez que introducía el tercero provocando que en ese momento Kevin perdiera toda cordura y sin aviso alguno lo tomo de la cintura acostándolo sobre el sofá a la vez que con una fuerza desmedida rompía los botones de su pantalón quitándoselos y lanzándolos lejos junto con su ropa interior a alguna parte de la habitación.

Tony lejos de estar asustado, tan solo le veía ansioso cada uno de sus movimientos. Profundo rápidamente se deshizo de su traje, viendo como el castaño le veía con el rostro sonrojado y las piernas abiertas al rededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué es esto?

El castaño bajo una de sus manos quitando lentamente el plug anal que se había colocado.

—Así no perdemos el tiempo, se lo ocupado que estas.

Profundo se acerco hasta el dándole un pequeño beso en lo labios.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Dicho esto lentamente comenzó a entrar en el, metiendo centímetro a centímetro su miembro escuchando como el genio soltaba un gemido aferrándose con sus dedos a su amplia espalda bajando lentamente hacia aquel lugar que el genio había descubierto que tanto le gustaba. Nuevamente comenzó a hacer su trabajo, acariciando cada una de sus branquias, para luego meter uno de sus dedos escuchando como su amante soltaba un gemido contra su oreja a la vez que lo penetraba con fuerza contra el sofá, escuchados en toda la habitación el sonido de sus bolas resonando contra sus nalgas y los suspiros roncos que el millonario dejaba escapar de sus labios.

Lentamente introdujo el segundo y Profundo apretó una de sus nalgas con fuerza entre sus manos dejando las marcas de sus dedos en su blanca piel a la vez que mordisqueaba su cuello como un desquiciado. Tony bajo una de sus manos acariciando su propia erección, sintiendo como el pre-semen comenzaba a salir resbalándose entre sus dedos, mientras que con la otra metía el tercer dedo dentro de su branquia comenzando a hacer ligeros movimientos de adentro hacia afuera. Provocando que Profundo lo tomara con ambas manos de la cintura y comenzara a penetrarlo con fuerza, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba dentro de su ano. 

Podía sentir que en cualquier momento se correría dentro del millonario, sus dedos se movían de una manera demasiado erótica dentro de sus branquias, podía sentir como entraban, salían y se movían dentro de el.

Para sorpresa de Profundo, Tony quito sus dedos dentro de el y ante sus ojos se los llevo hacia los labios lamiendo la sustancia trasparente que habían quedado entre sus dedos.

—Mmm delicioso.—Ronroneo el millonario.—

Aquello había sido lo mas erótico que había visto en toda su vida. 

Profundo sin medir su fuerza y algo brusco lo tomo del rostro, besándolo con pasión metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, percibiendo su propio sabor a la vez que el movimiento de sus caderas se hacían mas rápido follándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como las piernas del castaño se enredaban contra su cintura sin dejarle escapatoria, cuando en ese momento ambos llegaron al clímax corriéndose juntos a la misma vez, el dentro del castaño y este contra sus branquias.

Se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, para luego separarse viéndose fijamente a los ojos, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

—Ahora...me crees? —Pregunto el castaño viéndole con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.—

—No lose.—El castaño frunció el ceño viéndole preocupado.—Tal vez una segunda ronda me haga creerte.


End file.
